


The Paris Triptych

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year in three photos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Paris Triptych

**Author's Note:**

> **Content Notice:** safe  
>  **Dimensions/Resolution:** 2000x1333px @72dpi  
>  **Stock used:** [Paris winter](http://wall4all.me/wallpaper/937943-Eiffel-Tower-Paris-winter), [Montmartre](http://willows95988.typepad.com/photos/uncategorized/2008/01/06/paintingsparis.jpg), [Alexander III bridge](http://www.travelafrik.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/08/eiffel-tower-alexander-three-paris.jpg), [Brooklyn Bridge](http://www.all-hd-wallpapers.com/wallpapers/architecture/wallpaper-226051-6710932-7-1238128.jpg), [Chrysler Building painting](https://img0.etsystatic.com/036/0/7011632/il_340x270.585653502_4xfa.jpg), [NYC rush hour](http://yourhub.denverpost.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/Rush-Hour-New-York-City-18x24-oil-OHagan-300dpi.jpg)
> 
>  **A/N:** This is my post-finale reunion art :D At first it was supposed to be only one piece but then it just sort of became a series :D Many thanks to the usual chat suspects (*tacklehugs*), especially to [](http://aragarna.livejournal.com/profile)[**aragarna**](http://aragarna.livejournal.com/) whose story The Color of the Wheat Fields has inspired the second piece in this series :D
> 
> For my dear friend [](http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/profile)[**pooh_collector**](http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/) who saw these pics and decided to write a [story](http://pooh-collector.livejournal.com/26811.html) based on them. Thank you, my favorite bear :D

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/10a5l5643p3e76y/01_winterinparis.png?dl=0)

~~*~~

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/d7kbccg7wh8xzwt/02_montmartre.png?dl=0)

~~*~~

[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/mb6cofqlcjyicac/03_illalwaysfindyou.png?dl=0)

 


End file.
